One More Day
by Sam1
Summary: Scott and Kate's wedding, a bit of humor and fluff.  Happy Birthday, CC!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Tracys, International Rescue, or the Thunderbirds.

**A/N:** I wanted to give Criminally Charmed something original for her b-day and this little story kept niggling at me. I asked for and received CC's permission to use her OC's in this story. **Happy birthday, CC! ** Oh, and so I don't get another reminder about diabetic warnings, I'm issuing one right now.

**One More Day**

I couldn't help but fidget nervously much to my brothers' amusement. Well, John's expression was more understanding as he'd been where I am now. I tugged at the cufflinks and wondered if I should have worn the other pair. "Is it hot in here?" I whispered.

"Nope, not at all. Now stand still and whatever you do, don't lock your knees," Virgil whispered back.

"Yeah, 'cause none of us want to pick your ass up," Gordon added, laughter evident in his voice.

"Gentlemen, is it possible that you behave yourselves now until you leave?" The rabbi stared at my brothers and me. Even he couldn't hide the twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Forget it, Louis, I've known these boys for years and I can guarantee that even if they say they're going to behave, they'll do the complete opposite," said Adam, a long-time family friend.

Snickering behind his hand, Gordon tried to deny it. "We're not that bad, Adam."

"Yes, you are, Gordon," Alan deadpanned. "We're not but you most definitely are."

"Gordon, you are in a house of worship. Is it your goal to prove that it is possible to get struck by lightning for lying?"

"Forget being struck by lightning. I'd worry more about Kate shooting you," John said, watching me. He was taking perverse delight in watching me fidget and basically freak out over my very-soon-to happen nuptials.

"My sister won't bother shooting to kill. She'll aim for the family jewels," added Dan, cheerfully. "One squeeze of the trigger and instant birth control." A smug grin tugged at his mouth. He nudged his brother. "She'll see to it that you'll never have to worry about getting anyone pregnant, won't she, Andy?"

Grinning smugly like his twin, Andy nodded, "Absolutely. And you'll never have to listen to the woman in your life complaining that you forgot to put the toilet seat down either."

My brothers along with Adam and Louis winced and shifted nervously. Gordon moved his hands slightly much to Dan's amusement. "Um, Gordon, unless you have hands made of Kevlar that isn't going to work," he snickered. Catching Emily's gaze, his grin widened. "Even Emily's awesome skills won't be enough to save you."

Shifting my gaze towards the door that I knew hid my bride-to-be, I half-listened to the banter and suddenly tensed up. My brothers noticed my posture and turned slightly. Andy and Dan shrugged then smiled when they saw their baby sister step through the door. A soft whistle and an "Ow, Virgil" broke the silence just as the organist began playing.

Her gaze met mine and in that moment everything made sense to me. The words I'd written to say to her when the time came had just flowed whilst I'd been writing them but seeing her now, they took on a solid meaning.

Coming to a halt next to me, I whispered, "You're absolutely beautiful, Kate."

"You're not so bad looking yourself, Scott," she whispered back, a bright smile lighting up her eyes.

"Ahem, if we may?" Louis said. Kate and I nodded and the wedding continued. After a short while, Adam announced that I had requested to add to my marriage vows.

Taking Kate's hands in my own, I smiled nervously, "Kate, I've loved you from the first day we met. I just didn't realize how much I loved you until about three days later." A smattering of laughter echoed around the church. "That night I held you after you'd saved my little brother, I couldn't help but think that I wanted one more day with you…followed by many more days. Not just many more days but a lifetime. I never expected to find someone who completes me as you do." My voice caught and I struggled to contain my emotions. "You're not just my wife now but you're my equal and with you I know that life will never be boring. I want to hold you every second that we're given in this life." I glanced over at my father and noticed the signs that he was trying to rein in his emotions. "I promise to love you wholly and not a day will go by that I won't tell you that I love you." Leaning forward, I gently kissed her and before I pulled back, I breathed in her ear, "I love you, Kate Tracy."

A soft smell of lilac suddenly surrounded the Tracys and with another glance at my dad, I saw the faint outline of who I knew to be my mom. I could see her smile softly at me, _"You have chosen a wonderful woman to share your life with, my little fly boy." _Her gaze shifted to my dad and I could have sworn I that I saw him hug her.

Jeff knew his beloved wife was next to him even if he couldn't see her. _"She's almost as beautiful as you were, Lucy,"_ _he thought. "I love you and I wish I'd have all those "one more" days with you." _

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me be the first to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Scott Tracy," Adam said. Taking Kate's hand, we walked back down the aisle with our friends and family wishing us a happy and long-lasting marriage.

"Just the first of many "one more" days, with you, Kate," I said, hugging her close.

* * *

><p>AN: Diamond Rio's song "One More Day" was the inspiration for this story.


End file.
